


a show of envy is an insult to oneself

by hoars, Wretched



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Age/Power Imbalance Mentioned, Bisexual Character, Denial, Drug Abuse Mentioned, F/F, Humor, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/pseuds/hoars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wretched/pseuds/Wretched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison doesn't love Emily.</p>
<p>Don't listen to Hanna. She's clearly nuts. She dated Caleb. Of course she is. Or to Spencer. She had a drug problem and her judgment is clearly fried. And Aria? Aria is dating a pedophile. </p>
<p>Alison just really, really hates Paige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a show of envy is an insult to oneself

Alison doesn't know why the world goes insane over this summer she's in Georgia. 

But she is very displeased by it.

She sucks on her straw, glaring at Paige and Emily. She's sitting between Spencer, who's highlighting and muttering darkly to herself, and Aria, who's texting Board Shorts while pretending to read some indie book, on the leather sofa, and Alison hates the world. 

Hanna follows her gaze and nods sympathetically. "I know, right? Disgusting. They're terrible together."

Alison sucks harder on her straw. When she left, Emily was out and proud, some problems with her parents, sure, but Emily was seeing girl after girl. Alison even rather liked Mia. 

And then Alison goes to grandma's and Emily is in a committed, monogamous relationship. With Paige. Gross. 

Alison is really regretting not letting Cece torture the girl proper. 

She reaches the bottom of her drink with a terrible sound and sucks harder. 

"Oh my god, shut up," Spencer hisses.

"Ali, are you okay?" Aria looks up from her phone, brown eyes worried.

"I know," Hanna nods. "I agree."

Spencer frowns, only taking a few seconds to follow Alison's baleful stare, and Hanna's disapproval. Her face twists in disbelief when she realizes they're looking at Emily and Paige.

"We're really going to do this again?" Spencer demands. "Alison, Emily really likes Paige."

"Paige tried to kill her," Hanna says, disapproval and attitude in her voice.

"It was an accident!" Aria defends as if she knows this argument by heart.

"What!" Alison says. Why did no one tell her this?

"Yeah. At the pool Paige held Emily's head under water," Hanna tattles.

"It was an accident!" Aria repeats with more enthusiasm. "They were endurance training together!"

"Is that what we're calling attempted murder? Endurance training?" Hanna says.

"Spencer, why are you letting Emily date someone who tried to kill her?" Alison questions with venom in her voice.

"No, Ali, we're supposed to call it endurance training," Hanna snips and her and Aria get into a heated argument. 

Alison ignores them to turn her accusing eyes on Spencer. Spencer was supposed to protect the girls from themselves while she was gone. Did the drugs scramble her brains?

Spencer rolls her eyes. "Emily is a big girl. I think she can make her own dating decisions."

Laughter from Emily and Paige catches everyone's attention and Alison scowls. "Clearly not."

Spencer sighs, puts her book to the side, and says, "Alison, your jealousy was adorable last year. It's now annoying. Either ask Emily out or kill Paige, just put us out of our miseries." 

"What?" Alison asks.

She tries glaring at Spencer, but Aria's flinch and Hanna's, "I still think it's cute," stops her.

"You think I'm jealous?" Alison demands, incredulous. 

"You did chase off Emily's other girlfriends," Aria says, delicately. 

"Well, yeah," Hanna shrugs. "You've only been in love with each other for years." 

"Not true!" Alison says, and rather belatedly adds. "And I'm not in love with Emily." 

Spencer snorts, immensely amused by Alison's statement. "You always interfered. They wanted to date Emily. Not Emily and Alison. Her girlfriends always hated you."

Aria looks uncomfortable and awkward. "Except Mia...but she thought all three of you were dating."

Alison stares. That would explain Mia spending too much on Alison's Christmas gift too... and how sad Mia had been the last time they really talked. Mia had been breaking up with her. Huh.

Hanna winces, "Too soon for you to accept your lesbian feelings? I've been reading about this and all the websites say too soon and--"

"I'm not gay," Alison protests.

Spencer flat out laughs at that. Aria attempts to disappear into the couch, but the leather cushions want nothing to do with her. 

"Is bisexual how you identify?" Hanna asks. "I didn't mean to be insensitive."

"Hanna," Alison stops there because what can she say? 

"Alison is in denial," Spencer says, her laughter dying down. "She hasn't realized this whole time she's been in love with Emily."

"Don't know how anyone could have missed it," Aria says under her breath and Alison considers pushing her off the couch.

"Oh! So we should hold an intervention like we did for Spencer about Toby?" Hanna says, enlightenment dawning on her. 

The world had indeed gone insane on Alison, and she could only handle one thing at a time. Getting up for a refill, and maybe also to make Paige feel like a third wheel, whatever, she is a great multitasker, Alison leaves the couch and the bickering girls behind her.

She is not in love with Emily.

She just really, really hates Paige.

**Author's Note:**

> Also crossed posted on tumblr.


End file.
